monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 7.0 Trailer
Why hello! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here to give you something more than just news about Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's 7.0 update. 7.0 Trailer Hunters on a sailing ship sail through the sea as they explore the vast sea. During their travels they past Cheeko Sands with Felynes waving at them before pasting the Frozen Seaway as a Zamtrios roars at them from a distance, with Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's logo popping up after. As they are sailing near the Frozen Seaway, a roar is heard before a huge firestorm comes out of no where, raining a fiery death on the hunters. This storm destroys their ship while the hunters are sent flying off the ship as the screen turns black. The screen slowly phases back to normal as a hunter opens their eyes and turns their head too the left, seeing something near them. The screen zooms out and shows a Caeserber ripping apart a tree not to far away as the hunter gets back on his feet. The Caeserber than moves its ear and seemingly charges at the hunter as the hunter grabs his Great Sword, however, it runs past him. As the hunter looks confused, all of sudden two figures jump out of the forest around him. The figures are a Kamu Orugaron and a Nono Orugaron. Both of them jump at the hunter as the screen flashes showing a new part of the Primal Forest frozen with a familiar theme coming from it, the Mountain Summit with red lightning striking the Misty Peaks, and the Lava Canyon with beams of fire coming out of the ceiling. Out of nowhere one of the hunters jumps from above and mounts one the Kamu Orugaron, beginning to stab its back while the other hunter faces off against Nono Orugaron as she spins and covers her legs in an icy armor. Nono Orugaron proceeds to jump on her mates back and rip the hunter off him as he howls fire runs down his back and legs before the screen changes to an unusual looking seed that a Apceros eats. Before long, a Seregios ambushes the Apceros and eats the seed by mistake while eating the Apceros, turning its eyes a fiery angry red, before its shown kicking hunters with its deadly burning hot feet. After that an unusual looking Purple Ludroth, Rathalos, Rathian, Bulldrome, and Daimyo Hermitaur are quickly seen attacking hunters in a range of other areas. The other two hunters are shown battered on a frozen glacier as a shadow circles around them covered in ice and fire with elements trying to take over the shadow than jumps at them with its saber teeth wide open. The screen than goes black as Monster Hunter Frontier New World 7.0's logo comes up says A Frozen Tropical Paradise from the Burning Pits of Hell. Out of nowhere something bites through the logo as a purple expressionless eye peaks through the logo with a forked tongue smelling the logo as the Frenzy Virus overtakes the screen. All of sudden an active volcano is shown as an unknown figure climbs into it, something has returned to its throne... Questions *What did you guys think of this approach for news? *What you think of the trailer itself? *What teases are you most curious about? *Which surprise caught you off guard? *Why do you think I didn't mention the monster with the new Aliment, Sour? *Can you tell if I made any changes to any known monsters? *Who do you think is returning to their throne? Suggestions *If you guys have any suggestions or wishes, I'm all open for suggestions! Requests *Do you have something you wish I could make for you such as a monster or area for your game? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus